lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Adrian Kurosaki
Adrian has always been someone that wears a smile on his face as he loves openly talking to people. Usually, he’s the first the start conversations, not that others mind it all that much but he is quite the people person. He loves meeting new people, making friends and acquaintances. He’s quite formal when speaking to others as he’d been taught at a young age how to address people when speaking to them. He usually adds a suffix at the end of someone’s name and avoids as much as possible to avoid offending them. In fact, he enjoys it when others are smiling instead of walking around sad or angry about something. He’s also quite intelligent, given that during his school years, he had the highest scores in his class because he kept his mind focused on his studies and isn’t easily distracted like most are. He puts his heart into his favorite hobbies like reading light novels, writing, not only as a hobby but a profession as some of the poems that he’s written have been published, earning him fair amounts of money because they were so good, drawing, which he attended school for, for a little while and baking, considering he loves to cook not only for himself but for others as well. Adrian’s not afraid of making important decisions and doing what’s right, even if others do not agree with him. There are times when he can be daring but being able to fight off youmas and other various creatures, one would have to be. He’s quite mature for his age, being opinionated and having so much faith in the people around him. Adrian is a highly opinionated person when it comes to certain topics. While he will not outright say what is on his mind right then, but when the opportunity is presented to him, he will say something, which can cause him sometimes to come across as rude even though he’s not trying to be. He’s spent a lot of time in school around friends where he had to act as a mediator between them because of the simple fact that they argued a lot. Yes, he is not one for arguing as he feels things can simply be talked out without resorting to violence and tongue-lashing. This makes him a pacifist at heart despite the fact that he secretly fights to protect the people of Earth. In regards to that, he takes what he does seriously but does not divulge anything about his everyday escapades to others, believing that they would not understand or they would freak out. He’s docile, being too submissive/relaxed, this tying into his pacifist personality, because his way of thinking can cause others to not take him seriously, in battle at least. Appearance Adrian is 6’0’’ with long black hair that he originally wore in a loose side-ponytail, but had cut it into short spiky fringes and he has light blue eyes. He has ha pale skin complexion and an obvious, yet simple muscular build. Adrian prefers to wear looser clothing, examples of this being a loose light green shirt with beige khakis or khaki shorts, a light blue shirt with sneakers. When working as a waiter, he wears the formal attire consisting of a white long sleeved oxford shirt, black neck-tie, black buttoned down vest, and black trouser pants with black dress shoes. History Adrian Kurosaki’s was born to a woman named Manna Serban that’d been the victim of a cruel rape in the city of Narita when she was only a high school student, attending the Sakuragaoka High School, which was an all-girls high school. She was a young girl from Romania who’s entered into the school as a new transfer student, her family having moved there because her father became the headmaster of an all-boys school there. The story of how Adrian came to be is simple: Manna was raped by one of the boys from the school her father ran that she had a crush on, his name being Nao Kurosaki. She wanted to date but was not ready to have sex, causing him to think that she was leading him on. He made her feel as if she owed him and against her will, he took her virginity from her and because of what he’d done to her, Nao was arrested (because not only was Manna a minor but he was an upperclassman of the age of eighteen) and taken to jail. As for Manna, she never recovered from the experience, her father outraged at the fact that a student from his school had done such a horrible thing to his daughter but it did not help any that she became pregnant by Nao at such a young age. Immediately, her father had ordered her to have an abortion, refusing to have a grandchild knowing that Nao is the father of it. At first, Manna was dead-set on getting the abortion because she didn’t want to have anything to remind her of him and what he’d done to her but she’d changed her mind, when she’d saw the first ultrasound and listened to the heartbeat of her baby. Instantly, she fell in love and did not want to get rid of it. Her father was not pleased with her decision, knowing that his daughter was not old enough to take care of a baby, nor did she have the resources to do so. It would be all on him and her mother to take care of the baby, that’s if he bothered to acknowledge it. But Manna assured her father that she would do her best to take care of her baby on her own and that thinking on it, it would be a cruel thing to get rid of it in such a way. He then suggested adoption but she was against that too. Mainly because she was not fond of the idea of someone else that she did not know, taking care of her child. If things became too overwhelming for her, she’d consider it but she wanted to at least give it a try. So, she did. She carried her baby to term and gave birth to a healthy baby boy that she’d named Adrian. She’d given Adrian her last name, at least until she felt the time was right to tell the boy when he got older who his father was and then it would be up to him to take in his father’s last name or not. From that point on, Manna did her best to raise Adrian by herself. She continued to go to school and get a job to be able to support herself and her baby because she wanted to prove to her father that she did not need his help. In fact, after she’d had Adrian, he severed all ties with his daughter, leaving her to care for her baby on her own. Growing up, Adrian never knew who his father was, he just only knew of his mother but this goes without saying that he never wondered who his father was but he was not old enough to ask. It wasn’t until he’d gotten bigger and old enough to speak in full sentences that he’d ask where his father was. Manna was not ready to tell her son who her father was and would simply say that she’ll tell him someday and hopes that he will understand why he is not around. She continued to raise Adrian up until he was about six his mother had found someone to be with. However, this someone was not a man, but another woman and naturally, the boy was confused by this and wondered who she was and why did his mother bring this woman home. Turns out that because of what Adrian’s father had done to her along with her father leaving her hanging, she stopped putting forth her trust in men and turned to ‘mingling’ with women. At first, she was uncomfortable with the idea, especially with friends having to persuade her to do it but she tried it, stuck with it and found that she liked the idea of dating women, especially since she could relate to them more than she could men. Manna had dated and married her college friend Yuki Masumura. Yuki always wanted children anyway and took a liking to Manna’s son who at first was weary of the woman because he did not know her very well or understand at the time, how two women could be together but eventually, he did warm up to Yuki and accepted the woman as his second mother. While things at home got better, things at school for Adrian were also going well also. He was well liked enough by his peers and loved reading poetry and writing it as well. This being how his passion for writing poetry began and he’d come home every day excited to show his two mothers his poems that he’d written. They were more than proud of him and Yuki thought it interesting for Adrian to become a poet since he liked it so much. He began with small poetry competitions, sending in his works. All of them usually came in second or third place but he was never discouraged. In fact, this inspired him to keep pushing himself harder to do better. His grades were outstanding as he always kept up with them, studying when he needed to and hanging out with friends at the appropriate times and continued to work on his poetry. He’d also taken a liking to art, this being a second hobby of his and he’d pursed it and poetry a little more when he’d gotten into high school, that being the time where his life had changed. On his way home from school, he’d witnessed an attack on an innocent civilian by a creature that was unknown to him and while he tried to take it down and save the civilian, he failed. That is until a pair of gloves had appeared in front of him and once he took them, they bestowed him the ability to be able to defeat the creature that’d been known as a ‘youma’. He was sixteen years old when this happened and has kept this secret from his mothers’ ever since then. He’d never told them of what happened or the abilities that he’d possessed. Adrian had vowed to himself from that point on that he’d used the gift that he was given to help others. While it is against his nature considering he doesn’t like violence and at best tries to find other ways to solve problems without it, he knows he can’t escape the destiny given to him. So secretly, he trained to become stronger and continued fighting youmas and any other creatures that were created to harm innocent people. Adrian may not’ve understood why he was given such a responsibility but he was going to use it for good. He continued to live with his mother Manna and stepmother Yuki until he’s turned nineteen (and of course by then he knew about same sex relationships) and moved out on his own since he was starting his first year at Todai University. Before he had, he’d asked his mother again about his father and she sat him down and told her son about the man. Manna didn’t know where he was at that time other than figuring he was still locked up, she hadn’t made any plans at all to go back to him or to find him because of what he’d done to her. But she wasn’t going to stop Adrian from wanting to find his father and get to know him. Though he was not thrilled at finding out that his birth had been the product of a rape by a man who didn’t really love his mother, just wanted sex and that was it. He’d decided on his own that he didn’t want anything to do with his father as he felt it would’ve been a waste of time anyway but he was thankful that his mother did not get rid of him even though she had plenty of chances to and was being forced to by her own father. As for college, he studied art there for four years while also continuing to write. Some of his works had even been published when he’d allowed others to read them. Adrian, for the most part, keeps his life very private. He socializes sure but he’s someone that doesn’t divulge things about him unless he is close to someone. But he’s makes friends find, has no problems whatsoever in that department because he loved meeting new people and making friends with them. He knows how hard it is to fit in with others when you feel as if you don’t belong so he likes to in his own way make others feel welcome. Once he’d finished college, he decided to take four years to himself to decide what he wanted to do with his life. He hasn’t stopped writing or drawing but does them, more or less as a hobby while putting his time into working on an actual job. He’d worked a few jobs before being hired at the Cat’s Eye Café in the Amaterasu Plaza in town. He works there as a waiter full time and moved out of the expensive apartment he’d been staying in to the Hinata Boys’ dorm, which was much more affordable for his budget. Considering he’d heard so much about the place from friends and all the strange rumors surrounding it, he thought it interesting to check it out. He found that he liked the place and it was quieter than people had led him to believe as they’d told him that the place was loud and there were all sorts of trouble and strange occurrences going on there every day. It was something that he was practically used to considering he’d fought secretly protecting the town from those evil creatures that pop up every now and then. He is careful in not letting others see him but part of him wishes that he doesn’t have to hide what he does from others. Adrian feels he might be able to do just that at Hinata Sou. Plot Coming Soon! Relationships Coming Soon! Adrian Gallery adriankurosaki.png adriankurosaki1.png Powers & Abilities Enhanced Strength : Adrian may not look it but he is incredibly strong, able to deal lethal punches and kicks to his enemies. He's strong enough to only single kick a youma creature without so much as breaking a sweat, sending it flying at least about two to three feet. He is quite careful in not displaying his strength in front of others or using the strength to harm innocent people. Enhanced Speed : Adrian can move at high speeds, able to catch others off guard to also being able to dodge attacks at close range. Hand to Hand Combat : Adrian is a highly skilled fighter as he's able to easily dodge punches and kicks from others and defeat them with ease. However, he only fights when he feels it is necessary. Other than that, you will not see him fighting at all. Laser String Gloves : Adrian wears a pair of gloves that fire laser wires that he is able to control. The wires are sharp enough to slice through steel and concrete with no trouble, though he can use them to bind and restrain his enemies without harming them. Trivia Coming Soon! Also See *Setsuna Meiou *Todai University *List of Todai University Students *Hinata Boys Dormitory *List of Hinata Boys Tenants